


better get back

by kamsangi



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/pseuds/kamsangi
Summary: So he hadn’t just imagined it, hadn’t just conjured the thought out of thin air.Jiwon wants him.





	better get back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jiwon's teaser for his new solo album, found [here](https://twitter.com/ygent_official/status/1136452972584456194). Also inspired by [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/ByP2htUBcY3/) photo of Jaeduck. 
> 
> Combine the two, and tada! [fire emoji] Enjoy.

 

The text catches him off-guard. _Come over to the office,_ it reads. _I’m shooting for the album. We can hang after._

 _Sure,_ Jaeduck replies, before he can think twice. There’s rarely a moment he turns Jiwon down on anything, especially when it comes to meeting up. _See you._

He should have figured that Jiwon would be busy when he’d sent the initial text earlier asking what Jiwon was up to. It’s a slow Friday evening, and Jaeduck’s been needing a reason to leave the house. Even if he has to stand in the back and watch Jiwon pose for an hour, he’ll take it.

Jaeduck drops his phone on the counter, and wanders into his bathroom. The mirror greets him with his own weary reflection, and he rubs at his chin, feeling the coarse graze of stubble against his fingers. It’s still short enough that it looks more like a decent five o’clock shadow than anything scraggly or disgusting.

His razor judges him from its perch above the sink, but he ignores it to just gives his face a quick wash. It’s not like he hasn’t gone out bare-faced before. It’s been a while, sure, but it’s just Jiwon.

The thought echoes in the back of his mind as he drives up to the building, and parks. He hasn’t gotten to see Jiwon in a bit. Preparations for his solo had started digging in a bit harder around a month ago, things finally falling into place after ages of waiting, and Jiwon’s been meeting with management almost every week.

It’s not just for his solo, Jaeduck knows. That thought always fills him with the lingering guilt of knowing how much Jiwon overworks himself for the group, and not being able to do much about it.

Maybe he’ll help Jiwon let off some stress today. Take him out for a drink or two.

He’s pointed to the direction of one of the photography studios when he arrives and checks in with the front desk. Less people around today, it’s a surprise—but then again, even with a million things to do, nobody ever wants to come in close to the weekend. Friday is almost coming to a close, and he’s already catching the tail-end of the work week for some people, bags over their shoulders as they head off in the opposite direction.

In the studio, he finds Jiwon in front of a camera and a bunch of ring lights. A lone stylist is retouching his make-up, and Jaeduck calls out a bright greeting to the staff who’ve noticed him slip into the room.

“Hey,” Jiwon calls, spotting Jaeduck. He waves casually, and Jaeduck waves back, before settling back against the back of the studio to take a better look at what’s going on. Probably a jacket shoot for the solo album.

Jaeduck finally looks at Jiwon properly, and suddenly feels ridiculously under-dressed. He’s wearing a loose button-up that’s cut low, showing off the tan skin of his clavicle. Black skinny jeans, thick-heeled boots, and the tight cinch of a leather belt across his waist to complete it.

His hair’s messy across the front, like he’s just gotten out of bed. Jaeduck catches the stray thought before it can progress, as Jiwon comes over.

“Drinks later?”

“Yeah. You finish up. I’ll wait.” Jaeduck motions towards Jiwon’s outfit. “Going for a sexy concept or something?”

“Sorta.” Jiwon shrugs. “Hey, how do you do that look? You know which one. The one you always do in photo shoots. And selfies.” He narrows his eyes in the approximation of a sultry look, but ends up making it look more like a squint. “Director keeps saying, ‘gimme something hot,’ but it’s not working.”

Jaeduck laughs. “Just,” he starts, hands in his pockets, “I dunno, think of someone you’d wanna look at like that. Imagine ‘em in front of you.”

“C’mon. Can’t just say that and not demonstrate.”

Jaeduck raises an eyebrow, but shuts his eyes anyway. Attempts to conjure up the memory of someone pretty, someone he’d gone on a date with recently. Lines and angles and shapes coalesce behind his eyes—to form _Jiwon_ instead, Jiwon in his half-open shirt, his tight pants. Jiwon, running his hands down his hips. Jiwon, looming over him, shoulders broad—

He lets his eyes open slightly, and bites his lip, inadvertently, almost forgetting that Jiwon’s still watching. Jaeduck glances up at him, and Jiwon’s gaze falls on his mouth momentarily. Like—

 _Huh,_ Jaeduck thinks, before Jiwon’s quickly saying, “Okay, got it, thanks,” and pacing back towards the set.

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t.

Jiwon’s ready to shoot again, and someone directs him to cover his face for the head-shot. Everything but his eyes.

He holds the scarf in place with one hand, the other resting idly against his hip. Only his eyes are visible, the dark smudge of shadow across the corners. Jaeduck watches his eyes shut, the way Jaeduck had earlier, and open again, parted only slightly.

But—his gaze isn’t on the camera. He’s looking right past it.

_Think of someone you’d want to look at like that. Look right at them._

He’s giving Jaeduck that look.

Warmth sinks beneath the collar of his jacket, spreading across his skin like the heat of a wildfire razing everything in its path. It makes his fingers itch, and he curls them almost painfully into his knees, a sharp reminder to not get lost. Jiwon’s gaze and the touch of silk across his skin, smoke and dust.

The taste of something burning in the back of his throat, scorched earth.

Jaeduck’s mouth is dry. Any words he’d had just withered away like ash upon being confronted by the flicker of interest in Jiwon’s eyes. So he hadn’t just imagined it, hadn’t just conjured the thought out of thin air. Not in the slightest.

Jiwon _wants_ him.

A sound catches his attention, and Jaeduck’s eyes swing back up to where the director’s called for an end to the shoot. Jiwon’s hunched over a laptop, the tip of his finger skating across the screen, across photos of him that Jaeduck suddenly craves to have, to keep hidden away, to stare at until he can have the real thing, _fuck._

Jaeduck hangs back by the door, cap tilted over his forehead, as people start to make their way out. He can see the way Jiwon’s deliberately stalling, taking his time to pack things up. When his manager goes to get him, Jiwon puts a hand on the kid’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring grin. He’ll get home fine, he promises. He’s got something to deal with first. For the album.

His eyes connect with Jaeduck’s, across the room. “Go home,” Jiwon says to his manager, eyes still pinned directly on Jaeduck. “I’ll text.”

The door closes as Jaeduck gives the kid a smile in passing. They really just keep getting younger and younger. Maybe he’s just getting old.

Jiwon doesn’t move from where he’s standing. His fingers skirt across the back of a chair. He’s waiting for Jaeduck to decide, giving him the opening, the silent tension of a chess game that’s already begun. The countdown of the round clock ticks to match his pulse rocketing tense under his skin, down, down.

White goes first—the soft squeak of his sneakers as he takes a couple of steps towards the door, rather than Jiwon. Jaeduck sets his hand on the handle. Twist, lock, set.

He doesn’t turn until he hears Jiwon come up behind him. Black makes a play, cautious, only following.

The dark cotton of Jiwon’s shirt bunches up under his hand, soft and papery-thin. Jiwon’s eye shadow smudges under Jaeduck’s wandering fingertips. Jaeduck doesn’t know what he’s doing. Learning the lines of Jiwon’s face, maybe, before Jiwon changes his mind.

The timer in his chest stutters to a halt. Jaeduck’s hand is on Jiwon’s cheek.

“You haven’t shaved,” Jiwon says, breathless, and he kisses Jaeduck.

It hurts. He tastes like make-up and tension. It’s good. He wants it to hurt, the way a flame bites at the end of a cigarette. The hand that’s slipped into his hair tugs hard, and Jaeduck swallows a shaky moan when Jiwon ducks his head to bite under his chin, the sharpness of his teeth offset by his wet mouth.

Jaeduck tugs roughly, and shoves Jiwon up against the hard drywall. His fingers fumble with Jiwon’s belt, and Jiwon laughs hoarsely against his neck, continuing to run the line of his teeth along Jaeduck’s neck. His mouth looks red, rubbed raw by the stubble on Jaeduck’s jaw. Jaeduck is probably marked up just as well.

The belt clatters to the floor. Jiwon’s hands shove his jeans down, and Jaeduck’s hand seeks out the heat between Jiwon’s legs immediately, palming through Jiwon’s boxers to feel the way he’s getting hard with each kiss. The wet, hot taste of Jiwon’s tongue between his lips makes him want to know the way Jiwon’s cock tastes like too. Fuck, he _needs_ to know.

Jaeduck swears when Jiwon slides his hands down the back of Jaeduck’s sweats and curls his fingers into the taut muscle of Jaeduck’s ass. His hips jerk forward of their own volition, grinding up against Jiwon’s thigh. He wants—there’s so much that he wants, he doesn’t know where to start.

“Get me hard,” Jiwon says, ragged, “then I’ll fuck you,” and that’s good enough for Jaeduck, whose cock stiffens the rest of the way the moment Jiwon says the words.

His knees give way, and he slides down to the concrete. Jiwon’s hands are gentle in his hair, fingernails lightly running over his scalp.

Jaeduck runs his palms up along Jiwon’s legs, slightly paler skin compared to the rest of his tanned body. He leans in, presses a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, and lets his cheek scrape against Jiwon’s skin, the stubble leaving angry red marks that he kisses over too, moving up until he can stretch his lips wide to press the flat of his tongue against Jiwon’s cock through his underwear. He can already taste the patch of pre-come that’s building at the head, which pops out when Jiwon shoves his boxers down, already breathing hard.

The heady scent of Jiwon’s cock this close hits Jaeduck with a thirst in the back of his throat. He licks delicately at the head of Jiwon’s cock, watching it twitch, before sliding his mouth down. The salt on his tongue makes him want more, and he sets out to make it good, watching the way Jiwon’s expression contorts in pleasure with each jerk of his wrist, with each touch of his tongue.

It’s not for long, though. Jiwon’s hand in his hair pulls him off, and Jaeduck whines in mild frustration at the thought of not getting to taste Jiwon when he comes. Jiwon looks amused and amazed all rolled into one, and he says, “Take your clothes off.”

There’s something about getting naked in front of someone who’s only barely got his pants off, but Jaeduck’s not too concerned about it, not when the thought that Jiwon’s about to fuck him is slowly consuming him from the inside out.

He’s standing there against the wall expectant, when Jiwon kneels down and asks, “You showered, right,” and he did, but he’s about to ask why Jiwon wants to know when he feels hands spreading his ass-cheeks, and then Jiwon’s fucking tongue drags, hot and wet, across his hole.

He can’t breathe. The words get tangled up in his chest the moment he even thinks about voicing them, and there’s no way he can when Jiwon’s got his mouth _there,_ fuck.

Jiwon’s tongue is soon joined by a slick, spit-covered finger, and it hurts the same way the initial kiss had. It’s a bit too dry, and Jaeduck takes his time adjusting to it, but his impatience grows by the time Jiwon feels secure enough to slide two into him in full. He can take it. He can take Jiwon, he wants it.

He needs it, he says, “please,” as Jiwon rubs the head of his cock along Jaeduck’s crack, some strange nervous energy thrumming through them both.

And then, for a long moment, all Jaeduck can feel is the hot pulse of Jiwon’s cock inside him, but then Jiwon’s angling his hips up and pushing in deeper, and the dull, aching pain loses out to the flashes of bliss that draw a loud moan out of him. “Okay?” Jiwon asks, mouth wet against Jaeduck’s neck, and Jaeduck nods hurriedly, pushing back against Jiwon to say, _yes, more, please._ His fingers dig into the wall, needing something to hold him up as his legs part, and his back arches with each thrust of Jiwon’s hips.

“You feel so fucking good,” Jiwon mumbles, and Jaeduck could sob at the way he sounds so in awe. Like he’s never felt anything like the velvety heat of Jaeduck’s insides, or the way he just fills Jaeduck up completely. “Please.”

 _Please,_ he whispers, wanting more, and Jaeduck gives it to him. He spreads his legs further, grinds down onto Jiwon’s cock, not even caring how he looks, how needy and slutty he must come off.

It’s fucking filthy, but Jaeduck’s beyond the point of caring. Jiwon’s breath is hot in his ear, whispering delicious promises against his hair as he fucks him harder against the wall. “I’m gonna take you home,” he murmurs, “keep you in my bed for days. Fuck you until you can’t walk straight. Until the only person you can think about is me.”

Jaeduck keens wordlessly, head dipping as his entire body shivers.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

And Jaeduck can’t even answer that, because the answer is _too much, too much._

He rests his forehead against the smooth paneling in front of him, suddenly overwhelmed. There’s a soft, suddenly tender kiss to the back of his neck, even as Jiwon continues to work his hips. “I’m here,” Jiwon murmurs, and Jaeduck’s breath hitches, “I’ve got you.”

Jaeduck says Jiwon’s name, voice thick with want. He says it again as Jiwon kisses his cheek, his jaw, his shoulder, everywhere he can reach. He says Jiwon’s name over and over when Jiwon finally fists his hand around Jaeduck’s cock, slick with Jaeduck’s own pre-come and Jiwon’s spit, the warm pressure of his hand making Jaeduck’s knees weak.

He’s making it good for Jaeduck too. So, so good.

 _Jiwon is mine,_ comes the possessive thought as he comes, clenching down harder around Jiwon. He gets a moan for it that fills his chest with a bright, hot joy, and Jiwon’s hips stutter up against him, only for Jiwon to give him a couple more hard thrusts before coming as well, clutching at Jaeduck’s hips so hard that Jaeduck knows they’re going to bruise. Jiwon is all his.

His heart is pounding in his chest. Or maybe it’s Jiwon’s, Jiwon’s own heart pounding straight through his skin as his weight leans against Jaeduck’s back. It’s not the only thing he can feel—the slowly subsiding throb of Jiwon’s cock inside him makes him suddenly shy, especially when Jiwon slowly pulls out and there’s nothing but the thick ooze of come down his balls when he takes a breath and forces himself to unclench.

“Fuck.” Jiwon’s voice is a crackle of lightning down his spine as he slides his fingers through the mess and back up across Jaeduck’s hole again. Jaeduck shudders, feeling dirty and used and wanted. “If I’d known you’d look this good...”

“You know now,” Jaeduck says weakly, and Jiwon laughs, forehead resting against Jaeduck’s shoulder. “Jiwon...”

Jiwon sucks a kiss under his ear, and nips at his jaw, asking for a proper kiss. Jaeduck tilts his head and lets him have one, feeling soothed by the way Jiwon rubs his thumb into his hip, working out the light twinge. Then, Jiwon murmurs, “Let me take you home. Please.”

Jaeduck exhales, eyes shut. “You think I’d ever answer with anything other than yes?”

“No.” Jiwon’s smile is soft against his cheek, a dangerous little flame regardless. “Still gonna ask anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/KAMSANGl) (currently on hiatus because of exams, boo) | also on the sechskies discord


End file.
